


Maybe we found love right where we are

by XaverianQueenChrissy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Other, mentions of dysphoria, pure fluff, supportive iwa-chan, trans boy Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaverianQueenChrissy/pseuds/XaverianQueenChrissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Iwaizumi met Oikawa for the first time when they were three years old, he saw him as a stubborn little girl who wore fluffy pink dresses and put too many bows in her long chocolate brown hair. But Iwaizumi never realized at the young age of three just how much of an impact Oikawa would have on his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe we found love right where we are

**Author's Note:**

> There's a serious lack of trans fics in this fandom and I want to change that

They knew everything about each other, having lived next door to each other for as long as they could remember. When Iwaizumi met Oikawa for the first time when they were three years old, he saw him as a stubborn little girl who wore fluffy pink dresses and put too many bows in her long chocolate brown hair. He seemed like such a nuisance, and the two often took turns pushing each other in the mud. After a few times of their mothers separating them, they just decided to let them fight it out. While they weren't picking on each other, they seemed to get along quite well; having bonded at the age of five over a mutual love for volleyball and aliens.

"They're so cute together," Mrs. Iwaizumi commented, watching the duo toss a volleyball back and forth to each other from the front steps.

Mrs. Oikawa smiled fondly, sitting next to the other woman, "I think they were meant to be."

 

As the years ticked by, the pushing and shoving became less frequent as they were preoccupied with school as well as practicing their volleyball skills. Over time, Iwaizumi noticed Oikawa wearing fewer and fewer dresses, and often pulled her hair back with a simple hair tie instead of decorating it with bows and hairbands. Iwaizumi thought nothing of it, chalking it up to her simply growing out of such childish clothing.

 

They were thirteen when Iwaizumi awoke late at night to a pounding on the window. When he saw who the culprit was, he angrily stormed over to the window and threw it open.

"Asskawa, what the fuck are you doing? Do you know how late it is?!"

Iwaizumi was silenced by the look of distress on his best friend's face.

"Iwa-chan...I can't do this anymore."

Suddenly, she burst into tears, sobbing and wailing and gripping the windowsill so she wouldn't fall. Acting on instinct, he pulled Oikawa inside and shut the window. She leapt in his arms instinctively, burying her face in his shoulder as she sobbed. Gently, Iwaizumi sat back on the bed with her in his lap as he hugged her tightly.  
"I don't want to be a girl anymore," the setter mumbled, "I hate this, Iwa-chan. I'm getting breasts, I just got my first period and all I want to do is to be a boy. I'm expected to grow into a woman, when all I see in the mirror is a man in the wrong body."

Iwaizumi listened closely, knowing exactly what his friend was going through from what he'd learned in biology.

"Oikawa, I think you might be transgender."

"Transgender?"

Iwaizumi nodded, "yeah, it just means you're a boy with the body of a girl. there are ways you can become more masculine, though."

Oikawa's eyes lit up, "really? I can actually be a boy?"

Iwaizumi smiled fondly, running his fingers through his best friend's long curly hair, "of course you can, but first thing's first, this..."

"Cut it off. Boys have short hair."

Iwaizumi's mother found them sitting on her son's bed at three in the morning, with Hajime holding a pair of scissors and Oikawa's long hair piling up on the floor and on the bed. The two of them were chattering and giggling amongst themselves as Iwaizumi began hacking off chunks of honey brown hair.

"Wow, Iwa-chan, you're not bad at this," Oikawa laughed.

"A little more on the left," Mrs. Iwaizumi interrupted with a gleam in her eyes. Hajime yelped and dropped the scissors.

"Mom...I...uh..."

The grown woman laughed, "what are you two doing this late at night? Starting up your own beauty salon? Hajime, give me the scissors, you're cutting her hair all wrong."

"His hair," Iwaizumi corrected, "Oikawa is a boy."

She glared at her son, "well, either way, you're going to give him the worst haircut in all of Tohoku if you don't let me take over."

She seemed to accept Oikawa's new pronouns with no problem, and went to town perfecting the setter's hair.

 

Transitioning was not all fun and games for Oikawa. Uncomfortable binding, testosterone shots, and his family and classmates constantly stumbling over pronouns. However, the experience brought him closer to Iwaizumi, as the two of them now found themselves on the same volleyball team and Kitagawa Daiichi. While they both roughhoused as usual, they were confident that they would defend each other to the death if needed.

 

Naturally, the friendly competition between them caused Iwaizumi to pout for week when Oikawa surpassed him in height when they were fifteen.

 

They had been so close for so long, neither of them really knew when their relationship had turned into a romantic one. All Iwaizumi remembered was how soft Oikawa's hair felt when he ran his fingers through it late at night, and Oikawa in return curled in just a little too close to his friend. Before the two knew it, the ace had his setter on top of them as they laughed and shared sweet kisses. It felt like the most natural thing in the world.

 

The first time they tried having sex, Iwaizumi laughed so hard at Oikawa's glow-in-the-dark alien print binder that he went soft, and the two ended up cuddling and teasing each other for the rest of the night. They would never admit it, but it was one of the the best nights they've ever shared together.

 

It had been eight years since the two of them shared that tender first kiss, six years since they had lost to Karasuno high and ended their high school volleyball careers, five years since Oikawa started wearing plain white binders on days when they would have sex, and eighteen months since Oikawa no longer needed to bind. The two of them remained in perfect sync with each other through every single challenge life throws at them.

Which brings them here, in a penthouse in Tokyo overlooking the bright lights of the city, swaying to the beat of their favourite western love song. It was a Friday night, they had no responsibilities, no worries, just the two of them in perfect harmony; dressed in nothing but their pajama pants.

"When your legs don't work like they used to before," Iwaizumi sung gently in his boyfriend's ear, "and I can't sweep you up off your feet-"

"Iwa-chan, my knee is already busted," Oikawa interrupted, causing a scowl to spread across his boyfriend's face.

"Shut up, trashkawa, I'm trying to be romantic."

The setter laughed his beautiful laugh, and Iwaizumi swore his heart swelled with joy as they continued dancing.

"And darling I will be loving you, til we're 70. And baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23. People fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe just the touch of a hand," Iwaizumi continued, gently sweeping his hands over the crescent shaped scars underneath his boyfriend's pecs.

Oikawa shivered in response to the touch and smiled tenderly, the memories of how tender and sore the incisions had been were still fresh in his mind. But Iwaizumi had been there for everything. He was Oikawa's rock, and everything he could ever ask for in a man.

"Well-me, I fall in love every single day," Oikawa joined in, "I just want to tell you I am."

Their English was far from perfect, and the couple stumbled over the more complicated lyrics, laughing and kissing each time. It was times like these that Iwaizumi realized that this was where he wanted to spend the rest of his life; in the safe, warm comfort of Oikawa's arms.

"I'm thinking out loud, that-"

"Marry me."

Oikawa stopped in his tracks, looking at his boyfriend with wide eyes. Iwaizumi was bright red, jade eyes filling with tears.

"Fuck, Oikawa, marry me, please."

Oikawa beamed, tears filling his own eyes.

"Oh Iwa-chan, of course I'll marry you."

Oikawa leapt into the shorter man's arms, peppering kisses all over his face.

"Get off me, asskawa!" Iwaizumi whined, but it was only half hearted.

"I love you so much, Hajime," the setter murmured tenderly.

Iwaizumi didn't reply, instead he carried his new fiancé to their bedroom, kissing him with all the love in his heart.

 

_Maybe, we found love right where we are._


End file.
